'Til Death (manga)
| miniseries = | date = 2267 | stardate = 3376.5-3378.7 | editor = | artist = Jeong Mo Yang | letterer = Lucas Rivera | writer = Mike W. Barr | anthology = Shinsei Shinsei | pages = 84-125 | cover = file:star Trek The Manga.jpg }} Til Death is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2006 anthology Shinsei Shinsei, published by TokyoPop, written by Mike W. Barr and drawn by Jeong Mo Yang. During a wedding ceremony, the Enterprise was attacked by two groups of missiles from the lifeless planet below. Investigating, landing parties found a sarcophagus at each launch site, each containing a body. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 3376.5 : Science Officer Spock reporting: The Enterprise, resuming its mission of mapping unexplored planetary systems in deep space, is investigating a world that, though of the proper age and circumstances to bear life, appears lifeless. On the rec deck, Kirk joined Becky Randall and Tom Markham in marriage. Visiting Dr. Pierson attended, asking Kirk if he'd ever thought of getting married, but he said he was married to the ship, like all starship captains. Two missile salvos struck the ship from the surface. Suspecting the launches to be from automated systems, two landing parties beamed down, discovering at each launch site machinery containing a body. ;Captain's log, supplemental : The sarcophagi — if that’s what they are — have been beamed aboard the ''Enterprise for further examination. There have been no further missile attacks.'' Random power drains began affecting the ship, and sudden emotional outbursts affected the crew. Kirk and Dr. Pierson argued during a dinner date, and the recently-married couple began fighting. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Incidents of violence between men and women have broken out all over the ship, which is contributing to a massive breakdown of command. And Engineer Scott reports a power drain that has begun to deplete the ship’s energy reserves. Its course—and its destination—is unknown. I have called an emergency meeting with some of the senior staff to come up with solutions to our mounting problems. McCoy developed a neural neutralizer to temporarily offset emotional outbursts. With not enough power to beam the sarcophagi off the ship, Kirk sent the male crew to the secondary hull and women to the primary hull. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Mr. Spock and i are examining each sarcophagi in an attempt to disable them. Now that the rest of the crew has been separated, I expect no further violence. Kirk and Spock found security teams around each sarcophagus had killed each other. Then the sarcophagi opened, with a rejuvenated woman emerging from one and a man from the other. Faron and Nadira telepathically compelled the crew to join them in a mortal battle of the sexes. ;Captain's log, supplemental : The situation continues to get worse. The two sections of the ship have been entirely taken over by the two aliens along with most of my officers. Spock telepathically discovered that fighting by the two aliens destroyed their planet. The two aliens ordered a saucer separation, with each intent on destroying the other half of the ship. After separation, but before weapons could be fired, Kirk beamed the two aliens face to face. They then fought and killed each other, releasing the crew. ;Captain's log, stardate 3378.7 : Science Officer Spock reporting: The ''Enterprise is making its way to a rendezvous with technicians from Starbase 13, where the two sections of the ship will be rejoined. Despite our experience, we were unsuccessful in learning the name of the planet on which we found Faron and Nadira. However, if Earth legends can be considered at all a reflection of our universe, I submit this planet's name was not Eden.'' References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Faron • James T. Kirk • Tom Markham • Leonard McCoy • Nadira • Pierson • Becky Randall • Montgomery Scott • • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : Locations :unnamed planet Starbase 13 Races and cultures :Culture of Faron's and Nadira's planet • Human • Vulcan Science and technology :automated weapons system • intruder control gas • missile • neural neutralizer • saucer section • star drive section Other references :sarcophagus • saucer separation Appendices Images seperated.jpg|The following a saucer separation. til-Death-Married-Couple.jpg|The married couple. til-Death-coffin.jpg|A sarcophagus. til-Death-Pierson.jpg|Dr. Pierson under influence. til-Death-telepathic-aliens.jpg|Nadira and Faron. Connections Timeline | prevMB = The Order of Things | nextMB = Chaotic Response }} category:tOS comics